In a turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, air is pressurized in a compressor section then mixed with fuel and burned in a combustion section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are expanded within a turbine section of the engine where energy is extracted to provide output power used to produce electricity. The hot combustion gases travel through a series of stages when passing through the turbine section. A stage typically includes a row of stationary airfoils, i.e., vanes, followed by a row of rotating airfoils, i.e., blades, where the blades extract energy from the hot combustion gases for providing output power.